


diamonds, rubies, gold

by cryptidstxrs



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst Oneshot, F/M, Help, again help, anyway i wanted to post it, because my discord is making me go wild, its been in my notes for ages, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: billy gets everything he wanted, unfortunately .(this is only very short. i’d make it longer but i don’t have a lot of motivation and i just really wanna post this. i’m sorry :( )
Relationships: Billy/Penny (Dr. Horrible)
Kudos: 3





	diamonds, rubies, gold

**Author's Note:**

> as always, work title inspo is a song!! it’s only a short one from tiktok tho. it’s ‘dating the villain’ by maddie malekos and it’s def worth a listen!! i love you guys sm! 
> 
> \- sal/penn 💕

Penny didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to die at all, but she still felt as if she’d done all she needed to do in the world at this point, so maybe death would be okay. 

But she was scared.

Tears along with her senses becoming impaired, almost numb, made it so hard for her to see. Which was why she couldn’t exactly tell who was kneeling before her. Penny couldn’t hear too good. She couldn’t see. 

“Penny? Oh, no— no, no, no, no...” 

Oh, shoot. “Billy? Is that you?” It hurt to speak. But alas, at this point, it hurt to do anything and everything. And now, Billy, her laundry buddy, was in front of her— she didn’t exactly know what he was trying to do, but it looked as if he was trying to do something to help her. But he couldn’t. He was panicking. He was panicking because she was dying. 

“Hold on.”

Hold on. It was a hard thing to do, considering she could already feel herself letting go, but she was going to at least try. For him. Penny could feel tears running down her cheeks. Her face wasn’t exactly numb, not yet, anyway. 

“I’m scared. I’m scared, Billy.” Breathe in, breathe out. “I don’t want to die.” 

Billy’s heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. “You won’t,” he mumbled, though Penny couldn’t hear. “I promise. We’ll get you somewhere safe, and you’ll be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” He was somewhat relieved she wasn’t able to see him properly, because then she’d see him crying too. 

“It hurts—“

“I know.” 

Penny wondered where Captain Hammer was. If there were more injured people, and he was supposed to be a superhero, he should’ve been helping them. There was no use trying to look around for him now though, everything was fuzzy, and she barely had the energy in the first place. 

“Billy, I c—“

“Please. Please hold on, just a few more minutes. Please. You’re gonna be okay, Penny.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Yes you can! Yes you fucking can. I know you can. Please.” Billy knew there was no point in trying anymore. He just wanted to reassure her as much as he could. Penny’s breathing was only getting slower and uneven, and it terrified him to his core. What was worse, he thought, was the fact he could hear Penny apologising under her breath every now and then. She didn’t need to apologise... he did. 

He needed to tell her he loved her— Quickly, before it was too late, but still, it didn’t feel like the right moment to. Better late than never...

Billy opened his mouth to speak, shifted a little, so he was more physically comfortable. As far as being emotionally and mentally comfortable went, he was about as comfortable as laying on sharp rocks. “Penny... I-“

The girl he was watching, the one whose life was slowly and painfully being taken from her, gave him a smile— one he’d never seen from her before. It was scary. 

“Hey- It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

It was not.

“Captain Hammer will save us.”

Everything she saw went to black. She felt— well, she couldn’t feel at all. Dr. Horrible felt exactly the same, except for the fact he was conscious. At the moment, he considered that unfortunate. But he’d just gotten everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM FOR READING!! dr horrible has been a big interest of mine for a while and it’s a big comfort to me. i hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
